pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Olaf (Peter Rabbit)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof of the 2018 adventure comedy film "Peter Rabbit" Cast *Peter Rabbit - Olaf (Frozen) *Cottontail Rabbit - Elsa (Frozen) *Flopsy Rabbit - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Mopsy Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) *Benjamin Bunny - Kristoff (Frozen) *Thomas McGregor - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Bea - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mrs. Tiggy Winkle - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Mr. Tod - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Pigling Bland - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Tommy Brock - Edward the Blue Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Jeremy Fisher - Pabbie (Frozen) *Felix Deer - Mater (Cars) *Jemima Puddle-Duck - Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and Friends) *Singing Sparrows - The Jaquins (Elena of Avalor) *Mrs. Josephine Rabbit - Queen Iduna (Frozen) *Mr. Rabbit - King Agnarr (Frozen) *Mr. McGregor - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Johnny Town-Mouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *JW Rooster II - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout the entire movie. *Edward will be pulling his Railway Series Fowler tender with number two on it and pulls three coaches (a light red coach, a dark red coach, and a tan coach) throughout the entire movie. *Daisy will be running light throughout the entire movie. Quotes Olaf *He’s got to go. *Never stopped me before. *No guts, no glory. *It’s time to bring the fight to him. *Do you know what, that would never have worked. *No, Princess Elena, stop! Flynn Rider *I just need to keep the wildlife out where they belong. *You're mine now, rabbit. *I have a vermin problem. Rapunzel *Rabbits are generous, honest, pure graceful creatures. *These gates are incredibly sturdy. *These are rabbits! They wouldn’t hurt anyone. Princess Elena *Why are you kids walking so slow? *Look away! Mater *line Headlights. Dialogue *Olaf: Wait. Didn’t you try to eat me? Show me your teeth, Do like a… Go like… growls like a fox and Tom Cat growls back It was you! I knew it. How are you? So good to see you. Gallery Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf as Peter Rabbit NEWERElsaPose.png|Elsa as Cottontail Rabbit Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Flopsy Rabbit Annafrozen Render2.png|Anna as Mopsy Rabbit Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Benjamin Bunny Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Thomas McGregor NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Bea Princess Elena 3.jpg|Elena as Mrs. Tiggy Winkle Tom the Cat.png|Tom Cat as Mr. Tod ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Pigling Bland WhistlesandSneezes7.png|Edward the Blue Engine as Tommy Brock 817005cb07f746bea0d51f61bd2590f0.png|Pabbie as Mr. Jeremy Fisher Mater.png|Mater as Felix Deer Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Jemima Puddle-Duck Migs_Luna_Skylar.jpg|Jaquins as Singing Sparrows Iduna.png|Queen Iduna as Mrs. Josephine Rabbit Agnarrandiduna.jpg|King Agnarr as Mr. Rabbit Duke Of Weselton.jpg|The Duke of Weselton as Mr. McGregor Jerry-tom-and-jerry.png|Jerry Mouse as Johnny Town-Mouse Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as JW Rooster II Category:Peter Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino